


you are everything

by emilia_kaisa



Series: we love like fools [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: „So this is the special guest you need for your special project?” he asked slowly and Yuzuru gave him a blinding smile.„Yes! I still can, right?”„Yes, right after Javi finishes his practice.” Brian said and then narrowed his eyes „Could you finally tell me what that project is, exactly? Since now you're bringing guests from the other side of the continent-”„Oh, sure.” Yuzuru shrugged „I'm proposing to Javi, you can stay and watch if you want.”(aka Michal saves the perfect love story yet again)





	you are everything

**Author's Note:**

> I missed this little verse I created in 'we love like fools' so I decided to write this little story for you. Hope you enjoy!

 

**Skate America 2018**

 

Sergei was slowly packing his stuff, absently listening to Nathan and Romain's chatter. He was feeling okay about his short, but hoped he would do better in the free. He had something to prove, and not only to himself. He was drowned deep in thought, but then he almost jumped when something fell on the floor right behind him with a loud, cluttering noise.

„Sorry.” Michal muttered, smiling sheepishly and picking something up „Adrenaline level is falling and my hands are shaking.” he joked and Sergei smiled at him.

„Good program today.” he said and Michal grinned at him.

„Thank you! Now we just gotta stay focused for the free.”

„Yes.” Sergei nodded, but something stang a little inside his chest „We need to.”

 

It was exhausting, both physically and mentally.

Sergei tried his best to hold on, fighting through his jumps and then putting all his heart in the step sequence, and by the end he was all choked up and tired beyond belief.

„Next time, I'll do better.” he muttered, not only to himself.

He managed to get bronze, right behind Nathan and Michal, and it was surprizing but nice, and it was easy to smile and laugh with them.

„Good job, man.” Michal smiled, patting his shoulder in the locker room „Listen, do you wanna grab a beer in a hotel „We could catch up.” he added and Sergei thought about good old times when they were plotting how to get Javi and Yuzuru to talk about their feelings, and he smiled.

„Sure.”

 

„So, how are things?” Michal asked and Sergei waved his hand dismissively.

„New coach again, but she is great. Didn't say I'm too old.”

„We're both uncles in here.” Michal laughed „I wanted to retire after Korea, but my federation basically begged on their knees for me to stay, so yeah, still here.” he said and Sergei grinned.

„My federation still hates me, but I will go to Beijin anyway.” he said and Michal chuckled, shaking his head.

„Yeah, I believe.”

„And how is your wife?” Sergei asked politely and Michal tilted his head.

„Do you really wanna hear about me worshipping the ground she walks on?” he asked jokingly, but Sergei knew he wasn't joking at all- give him a chance and he wouldn't stop rambling with all the excitement a guy in love could have.

„I had to listen to Javi pining over Yuzuru.” he noted and Michal groaned.

„Oh boy, that was a wild ride you forced me to jump on.”

„I didn't force you, you saw true love and decided to join me.” Sergei said and Michal chuckled.

„Yeah, I guess I did.” he agreed, shaking his head „Man, we did really good with them.”

„We did.” Sergei nodded „They seem happy.”

„I want them to be together forever and ever.” Michal said dramatically and Sergei grinned.

„They are very cute.” he agreed „I wonder what will happen now.”

 

 

**GPF 2018**

 

Sergei was sitting by his table alone, happily minding his own business, when suddenly Michal slumped on the chair in front of him.

„Save me.” he said and Sergei blinked with confusion.

„Huh?”

„You're the only person I can talk about it with.” Michal said, lowering his voice and looking around „And I'm going crazy.”

„What is happening?”

„So when I was in Helsinki, Yuzuru came to me and- and ask me to help him with proposal.”

„What???”

„Yes.” Michal laughed almost hysterically „He liked how I talked about Danielle and well-” he waved his hand „- yet again I've to do all the work.”

Sergei satred at him for a minute, catching up with everything he just heard and then- he started laughing.

„This is amazing.” he laughed and after a second Michal started laughing too.

„It kinda is, but now I promised him to visit in a month, and apparently I need to bring my skates. I'm kind of scared.”

„The things we are doing for they love.”

„Oh if the world only knew.”

 

< I just spent two hours describing how my proposal looked like

< I'm so done

> Now make sure this one is even more epic haha

< Yuzuru is such a drama queen I'm scared he will want to perform some wicked choerographic number

> lol

< oh fuck

 

* * *

 

**January 2019**

 

Despite his worries, Raf only gave him an unimpressed look when he told him he was leaving for a weekend.

„Visiting Danielle in New York?” he asked and Michal gave him his best smile „Just don't be late for Monday practice.” he added, glaring at him sternly.

„I wouldn't dare.” Michal said and Raf nodded before walking away. Michal grinned to himself and took his phone out, realizing that his coach had actually a pretty good idea.

„Hey baby!” he exclaimed when she asnwered „What would you say about going to Toronto for a weekend?”

 

Danielle started basically squeeling when Michal told her the main reason for choosing Toronto for their romantic weekend.

„This is so amazing.” she cooed and Michal smiled.

„So you don't mind I'll have to sacrifice a few hours for playing cupid?”

„As long as you're taking me for dinner.” she winked and he shook his head with fondness.

„I'm so happy I married you.” he sighed, kissing her forehead „Now I just gotta make sure that they're gonna marry each other too.”

„It's-” Danielle started but was interrupted by the ringing of Michal's phone.

„It's Yuzuru, he's already downstairs.” he said after checking „You wanna go with me and meet him?”

„I'd love to.” she smiled brightly „And then I can leave you to your evil plans.”

Yuzuru was sitting at the corner table of the hotel restaurant and waved at them nervously.

„Hey Yuzu, nice to see you.” Michal smiled easily „This is my wife, Danielle.”

„It's so nice to meet you!” she exclaimed brightly and Yuzuru smiled at her widely „I just wanted to say hi and good luck.” she winked and then kissed Michal's cheek „I'm gonna go look for a birthday present for myself, since I've your credit card.” she said and he pretended to be terrified.

„She's really nice.” Yuzuru said when Michal sat down in front of him „And very pretty.”

„Glad we agree.” Michal grinned „So, what is the plan, exactly?”

Yuzuru's smile widened.

„Did you bring your skates?”

„Just like you asked. Why?”

Yuzuru started laughing.

 

„This is so exciting, I can't believe I'll see it!” Danielle said, almost bouncing on her feet, and Yuzuru smiled at her while Michal let out a chuckle.

He still couldn't believe he was doing it, but he could already tell it was going to be fun.

They walked into TCC and Yuzuru showed Danielle the way to the lodge, and she clapped her hands.

„Good luck, guys.” she said, kissing Michal briefly before walking away to take her first row seat.

„Okay, let's go.” Yuzuru said, glancing at his phone „Javi ends his sesssion in twenty minutes, so it's perfect.”

„That's great-”

„Yuzu?”

They both turned around and saw Brian, holding a cup of coffee and looking at them with weird expression.

„So this is the special guest you need for your special project?” he asked slowly and Yuzuru gave him a blinding smile.

„Yes! I still can, right?”

„Yes, right after Javi finishes his practice.” Brian said and then narrowed his eyes „Could you finally tell me what that project is, exactly? Since now you're bringing guests from the other side of the continent-”

„Oh, sure.” Yuzuru shrugged „I'm proposing to Javi, you can stay and watch if you want.”

Michal almost bursted into hysterical laughter when he saw Brian's face. He suddenly wondered if the coach had been informed at some point that his two students were together, last time Javi just shrugged his shoulders saying _we didn't tell him, but I think he knows something._ Now Michal could see his face turning from red to pale anc back, and he felt truly sorry for that poor man.

„Oh my god.” Brian finally said, shaking his head „That's- yeah, great, I'm just gonna-” he waved his hand and walked away rather quickly.

„Poor Brian.” Yuzuru sighed, a smirk playing on his lips „Okay, this way.”

 

They sneaked to the rink while Javi was still cooling down. Michal used that moment to take out his phone and videocall a certain Russian.

„Is it starting?” Sergei asked, excitement visible on his face, and Michal chuckled.

„Almost. Say hi to the nervous boy.” he said, turning the screen to Yuzuru, who waved enthusiastically „I'm gonna set it up somewhere here so you can watch this epic thing.” Michal added and carefully placed a phone the way Sergei could see all the rink.

Finally, after a few minutes, Javi realized that he wasn't alone.

„Michal, hey!” he exclaimed, skating closer „What are you doing here? And you, Yuzu? You had a morning practice.” he wondered after pecking his boyfriend on the lips.

„I have a surprize for you.” Yuzuru said sheepishly and then Jun appeared from nowhere with a chair, basically hitting his legs from behind and making him sit on it; then he started pushing it until they were in the middle of the ice, and poor Javi looked like a surprized deer.

„What's going on?” he asked, his voice filled with confusion, and Yuzuru patted Michal's back, his hand shaking nervously.

„Okay, your turn now.” he said and Michal gave him an encouraging smile. He stepped on the ice and slowly skated over.

„I'm starting to be scared.” Javi joked „What is going on?”

„I came all the way here to remind you about my role in your epic love story.” Michal said dramatically and Javi gaped before chuckling loudly.

„Yeah, I've a vague memory of that.” he said with a grin „But why-” he couldn't finish his sentence, because the music started, and Michal smiled to himself.

He always liked this exhibition, but he had skated it all the years back, before he actually could understand it. So when Yuzuru had asked him to skate _something romantic to set the mood_ , Michal already knew what to do. He caught Danielle's face a few times, and she was smiling at him brightly. He forgot choreography at some point, but he managed to go through and finish without a major hitch.

Javi clapped enthusiastically, despite confusion written all over his face.

„That was really great, but did you fly all the way from California just to skate for me?”

„Maybe.” Michal grinned and then skated away, letting Jun take the ice with some very tearful song playing.

„Thank you.” Yuzuru smiled at him, gratefully „It was perfect.”

„I tried my best.” Michal shrugged „You're skating after Jun?”

„No.” Yuzuru shook his head and Michal eyes him suspiciously „I wanted to do something special. Skating is easier than talking, for me.”

Jun finished his skate, striking rather dramatic pose by the end, and rink was once again filled with Javi's laughter and clapping.

„I still don't know what's going on, but this is highly enjoyable. Is this some very early birthday gift?”

„Here goes nothing.” Yuzuru muttered to himself and skated to take Jun's place in the middle of the rink.

„I'm confused too.” Jun whispered, standing by Michal's side „Yuzuru just told me to skate something romantic but didn't tell me why.” he pouted, but then his face turned thoughtful „But it's a fact that I can't keep a secret.”

Michal chuckled quietly, ruffling Jun's hair and then turning his eyes back to the ice just in time to see Yuzuru stopping right in front of Javi.

„What's that, Yuzu?” Javi asked, his voice clear in the suddenly empty rink „Is it some kind of goodbye party already.”

„The opposite, actually.” Yuzuru said, moving closer and taking Javi's hands „You know, I remember the exact moment I fell in love with you.” he continued and Michal felt like maybe he shouldn't be there, but didn't want to make any noise, so just took a step back to hide in the shadow, dragging Jun with him.

„It was a long time ago, and you asked me if I wanted to grab dinner together. I said no, and you smiled, like you weren't even surprized.” Yuzuru said, his voice quiet „And you said _next time, maybe,_ and I knew. I just knew.”

Michal heard a weird noise coming from his side and saw Jun sobbing against his sleeve.

„Yuzu-” Javi started but Yuzuru shook his head.

„Just- ler me finish. I wrote it all down and need to say it before I forget.”

Javi chuckled at that, a little bit wetly, and Michal felt like he was watching a romantic movie in a cinema.

„It was difficult, sometimes. And it will be, still. But I want to do it all together. So-” Yuzuru took a deep breathe even Michal could hear, and then dropped on his knees „Will you marry me?”

For a moment no one moved, and then Javi surged forward, taking Yuzuru's face in his hands and kissing him, muttering something and laughing at the same time.

Michal grinned to himself, sensing that that the mission was completed. Javi and Yuzuru were still kissing rather passionately, so Michal decided it was time to leave them.

„We're going.” he announced quietly, grabbing Jun's shoulder and walking to the door. He took his phone on the way just in time to watch Sergei blowing his nose.

„That was beautiful, like a movie.” the Russian said and Michal grinned.

„Impressive, right? I think it was my awesome skate that set all the mood.”

„Yeah, for sure.”

Michal dropped Jun in the locker room and then went to find Danielle, and he was surprized to see Brian by her side, still watching the ice.

„Hey, what- oh.” he chuckled, following their gazes „When did they change position?” he asked jokingly, watching them basically rolling on the ice and laughing like maniacs.

„It was so amazing.” Danielle smiled, her eyes shining just a little bit „And your skate was beautiful, you know I've never seen you perform it before?”

„It's a very special one.” he chuckled, taking her hand „It was nice to see you, Brian.”

„Yeah.” Brian nodded slowly, looking thoughtful „Thank you for-” he waved his hand „- helping them out.”

„It's my full time job now.” Michal joked „Good luck.”

„Oh I'll need that.” he mumbled and Michal chuckled at that.

„Poor Brian.” Danielle sighed when they were outside „He had tears in his eyes the whole time.”

„No wonder.” Michal sighed, squeezing her hadn „They're like sons to him.”

„You know-” she said, smiling at him „- you did a great job, both of you. With helping them out for so long.”

„What can I say-” Michal shrugged „- how could I ignore true love?”

„You can't.” she said quietly and he smiled at her softly.

„I really can't.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Michal's program](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FFD7C-eBdtg)  
> Like it? Hate it? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
